


"You owe me a new shirt"

by Lord_Risley



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fingering, Johnlock - Freeform, Lonelylock, M/M, Masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock lay on the bed sulking. John had gone to sleep in the upstairs bedroom leaving him all alone. He'd said he was tired and had a headache but that seemed to Sherlock like a poor reason not to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You owe me a new shirt"

Sherlock lay on the bed sulking. John had gone to sleep in the upstairs bedroom leaving him all alone. He'd said he was tired and had a headache but that seemed to Sherlock like a poor reason not to have sex. 

Sherlock rolled across the bed in frustration. The night was hot and the window was flung wide open letting in a cooling breeze. He threw his pants across the room letting them land on the floor and lay spread eagled on the bed letting the breeze cool him. He reached out to grab Johns t-shirt which was kept under the pillow. It was old and faded but John loved to sleep in it saying it was comfortable. Sherlock lifted it to his face and inhaled the familiar scent of the man he loved. "Oh" he moaned softly

He bit his lip, glanced toward the door and wrapped the t-shirt around his erect cock, smearing the precum around his shaft. He groaned loudly, arching his back and bum at the sensation. The breeze cooled across his ass and he knew he had to have more. He sucked two fingers as his hand started to stroke the t-shirt around his cock, moving his heels wide apart. His legs flopped open and he moved his fingers to rub around his entrance, wetting it, teasing himself. 

His thumb rubbed roughly across the tip making him gasp "Oh God John!" Because in his mind it was Johns hand, Johns fingers that now pushed at the tight muscle that eased slowly open to let his fingers in. 

As he started to stroke with long slow movements, his fingers eased further and further into his tightness until he was knuckle deep. "John...I need more" He called loudly.

Sherlock starts to work his fingers in and out quickly, stretching and easing himself open. His other hand stroked and squeezed his aching cock faster and faster. "John, please I need to...I need to come" 

He keeps up the movements, lifting his hips, arching his back, writhing on the bed and groaning obscenely, calling Johns name over and over until he feels his body tighten and clench around his fingers as he spills into the t-shirt, covering it. 

He flopped back onto the bed, easing his fingers out and wiping himself clean with the t-shirt, the breeze making him shiver as the sweat on his chest dried....

"You owe me another shirt" said a voice from the doorway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone on twitter and just repasted here as is.............(JW I did warn you)


End file.
